Khetanna
| image = | continuity = Star Wars | model = | class = | registry = | manufacturer = Ubrikkian Industries | crew = 26 | passengers = 500 | armament = Blaster cannon (1) | length = 30 meters | width = | weight = | complement = | cargo capacity = 2,000 metric tons | consumables = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi }} The ''Khetanna'' is a fictional hovercraft vessel featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Frequently referred to simply as "Jabba's sail barge", it made a single canonical appearance in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Description The Khetanna is the private yacht of the Tatooine-based gangster, Jabba the Hutt. It is a modified luxury sail barge manufactured by the Custom Vehicles Division of Ubrikkian Industries. The Khetanna measures 30 meters in overall length and can achieve a maximum motorized speed of 100 kilometers per hour. It can also run off minimal power reserves, using it's twin sails for additional propulsion up to speeds of 30 kilometers per hour. The barge was manned by a crew of twenty-six people and could accommodate up to five-hundred passengers. It had a cargo capacity of 2,000 metric tons. Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Jabba's Palace Limited History In 4 ABY, Jabba the Hutt intended on executing several of his prisoners, which included Han Solo, the wookiee, Chewbacca and the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. He and his entourage, accompanied by two ''Bantha-II'' cargo skiffs, journeyed out to the Dune Sea to the Great Pit of Carkoon - the nesting place of the "all-powerful" Sarlacc. In attendance was Jabba himself, his slave Leia Organa, his new translator droid C-3PO and several of his underlings. The prisoners were to be cast into the Sarlacc's partially submerged maw, where they would be slowly digested for the next thousand years. At the final moments however, Luke turned the tables on his captors when his trusty droid R2-D2 delivered his lightsaber to him. During the melee, Leia Organa rebelled against Jabba, looping her slave chain around the giant creature's throat and pulling until he eventually died. She then joined Luke on the upper deck where she used a mounted blaster cannon to fire a shot into the hull of the barge, which ultimately destroyed it. Luke, Leia and Threepio managed to get off the barge as it exploded, as did a few of Jabba's minions (such as Bossk), but all others perished in the conflagration. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Armament * Blaster cannon: The Khetanna was equipped with a mounted blaster cannon aboard the upper deck of the barge. This was a customized extra and was not included on other sail barges of this design. The blaster cannon required only one gunner. Characters Incomplete The following individuals were all present on Jabba's sail barge at the Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon in 4 ABY. * Bossk * C-3PO * Geezum * Jabba the Hutt * Leia Organa * R2-D2 See also External Links * References ----